An atypical valentine's day: Take out and a six-pack
by Otomefeels
Summary: My entry for a valentine's day themed story on Tumblr.


An atypical Valentine's Day: Take out and a six-pack.

My fingertips tapped against the cold wineglass on the table. My eyes followed a water drop move down the side before crashing into one of my fingers. My glance moved back up while I sighed, once again looking around the room. A woman giggled next to me and another started thanking her boyfriend rather loud after he had handed her a gift. It was a small box, most likely jewelry by the looks of it. The small restaurant was pulsing with life and had been decorated with pink and red ribbons, hearts and candles everywhere. It was almost too much but people seemed to love it.

I leaned back in my chair, bringing my wine class with me. I was taking another sip when a waiter showed up next to me, smiling.

''Are you okay, miss? She did her best not to sound and look like she pitied me but it came out halfhearted. I couldn't really blame her though; I would have acted the same if it was the other way around.

''I'm fine, thanks.'' I smiled faintly and put my class down.

''Can I get you anything?''

''Oh no… But thanks.'' I waited until she had turned around before I brought out my phone. No messages and no calls. I sighed. ''Actually…'' She stopped and turned around. I faked a smile. ''Can you just bring me the bill?'' She nodded and went to get it.

My glance moved around in the room again, somewhat expecting to receive the same look from the other guests like the one the waitress had just given me, but everyone was busy with being in their own little world with their partner. I rubbed my forehead when jealousy tied a knot in my stomach. Without much hesitation, I downed the rest of the wine in one take and got up, grabbing my jacket. The waitress came back with the bill just as I had gotten my jacket on and found my wallet. I left enough for money for her to get a tip and left.

I dug my hands into my pockets while walking back to my apartment, hurrying to get somewhere warm and away from the miserable and lonely feelings that were starting to stir up inside my heart. The streets were mostly empty and the people on it were all couples. I grimaced in annoyance; it felt as if the universe was getting back at me, except I didn't know what for. Valentine's Day had never been something I had used much energy on, mostly because I was good at never having a boyfriend when it came around, but this was our first one together. I sighed heavily. It wasn't like I could be mad at him anyway but it seemed like the easiest thing do in this situation. He had been called in this morning because of sickness so it wasn't such a big surprise after all. Besides, the most likely reason for him not to show up was that something had happened. He wasn't the type to just stay away without a good reason.

I dodged a couple of teenagers on the sidewalk. They were too busy taking pictures to notice they were in the way and the girl giggled behind me, begging for another picture with her boyfriend. I was tempted to look over my shoulder, just so I could picture myself in that situation, when my phone finally rang. My heart skipped a beat and I fumbled around to find. I smiled big when the name Kenshi flashed on the screen and didn't hesitate to pick it up.

''Hello? Kenshi?''

''Hey, yeah, it's me.'' He spoke while being out of breath but I could hear a smile in his voice. ''I'm sorry for not calling you sooner. Things suddenly got hectic on the station.''

''It's okay, I'm just glad you called.'' I smiled.

''Did you wait long for me?'' I could already hear the guilt in his voice as he asked and I knew he would only feel worse about it if I told him the truth.

''No, not really, I figured something was wrong.'' I lied.

''Good, that's good…'' He sounded relieved. ''Where are you now?''

I looked around. ''I'm almost home, why?''

''Okay, I'll be there in half an hour…''

''What? Kenshi?''

I looked down at my phone, realizing that the call had been ended. I furrowed my eyebrows for a bit before I put my phone away and walked the rest of the way home with a smile on my face.

Exactly half an hour later, someone knocked on my door and I almost ran to it. I opened it with a smile but my smile faltered as soon as I saw him.

''You look surprised.'' He chuckled, giving me a quick kiss before walking inside.

''Well…'' I watched him while closing the door. ''You look…'' I paused and followed him into my small kitchen. I spotted a six-pack of beer and the take-out he had brought. I couldn't help but laugh.

''I look like what?'' He grinned as he turned around and crossed his arms.

I moved over and stopped in front of him, smiling big. ''You're full of soot.'' I let my fingers wipe some of it off his cheek. ''And you smell like smoke and sweat.''

''I did just put out a fire.'' He grinned and leaned closer to me before taking my hand with his.

''So that's why you're late?''

He hummed something low as he pulled me closer. He pressed his lips against mine with eager before wrapping his arms around me as well. ''You taste like that as well.'' I grinned as he picked me up and turned us around, putting me down on the table before claiming my lips again. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer before I put my legs around his hips, keeping him there.

''Happy Valentine's day, I'm sorry I'm late.'' He breathed before kissing me again.

''It's okay. I'm just glad you showed up… with beer and take-out.'' I smirked, gladly returning his sweet kisses.

''I like your dress…'' He hummed in between kissing me and let his hands rest on my thighs. ''Is it new?''

I nodded briefly and let out a small moan against his lips as his hands moved beneath the dress. They started caressing and I couldn't help but shudder softly. He had always been brilliant with his hands.

''What about the food?'' I mumbled when his lips moved down my throat, easily locating that soft spot he knew would make me moan.

''We'll reheat it later.'' His hot breath went against my skin as he spoke. His hands inched closer while his lips returned to my skin and I quickly forgot about the food. Just as his hand was about to touch me, both of our stomachs growled and we stopped dead in our tracks. A short silence fell between us but was broken as we both burst out laughing.

''How about we eat now and save… _this_ for later?'' I asked while still laughing softly.

''That might be a better idea.'' He grinned at me before kissing me softly. ''At least my stomach agrees with you.'' He helped me back down from the table before starting to unpack the food.

''You don't want to wash that soot of first?'' I asked while finding some plates in the upper cabinet.

''What, you think I'm dirty?'' I heard him snicker next to my ear before he decided to rub his cheek against mine, smearing soot on my face.

''Hey!'' I laughed, trying to gently push him away. ''You're such a kid.''

''Mhmm, and yet you like me.'' He grinned before kissing my cheek, heading of to the bathroom.

I shook my head with a smile and started bringing the food and plates into the living room, putting it down on the dinner table. Kenshi appeared in the doorway with the six-pack, and noticeably cleaner, so I went to wash it of as well. When I came back, my heart fluttered a bit.

''You actually lit the candles…'' I smiled and noticed how he had rearranged how I had placed the plates. Instead of being across from each other, he had put mine next to his.

''I'm still trying to save what's left of our Valentine's Day.'' He smiled back and gave me a nod to sit next to him. As I did, he didn't hesitate to give me a quick kiss. ''I'm sorry I ruined our first one together.'' His smile faltered as he spoke.

Now it was my turn to kiss him. ''Honestly, I'd rather sit here with you than at some fancy restaurant… I have you all to myself here and I don't have to act like were in public. I can live without the fancy food and wine, I just want to spend the time with you.'' I spoke softly and watched how he relaxed again.

This brought a smile back on his lips. ''Even with take-out and a six-pack?'' His hands found mine and gave them a soft squeeze.

''Even with take-out and a six-pack.'' I smiled before letting our fingers intertwine and leaning closer to him.

''You're really something else…'' He hummed softly and looked at me with tender eyes. ''I really love you a lot… you know that, right?''

I moved my right hand away from his and touched his face instead. I felt him faintly lean against it before I let it settle on his cheek. ''I do… but I also do like to hear you say it.'' I smiled and watched him lean closer to me, first stopping when his lips was inches from mine. ''I feel the same as you and I'm so glad I've met you. I love you.''

We both closed our eyes as he closed the distance and brought our lips together in a soft kiss. This was without a doubt my best Valentine's day so far. I didn't need expensive and fancy food and wine, I just needed him, take-out and a six-pack of beer, to make it perfect and I wouldn't have it in any other way.


End file.
